Who the hell is she?
by Ayuhime -or Ame-chan
Summary: Ame Hikarino,the new 3rd seat of 10th division,and child of… who? A died or lost family? What happened to her parents? And,more importantly,why she seems so familiar to everybody? Read and learn! Rated T for language. yeah,i always suck at summarys - NOT İCHİHİTSU YAOİ! THEY ARE MAİN CHARACTERS!


**Who the hell is she?**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach. I just own Ame Hikarino,Kagami,and this story's idea.

**Summary:** Ame Hikarino,the new 3rd seat of 10th division,and child of… who? A died or lost family? What happened to her parents? And,more importantly,why she seems so familiar to everybody? Read and learn! (yeah,i always suck at summarys =-=)

* * *

Yoho! This story is first story that i share at ! well… Actually,i have 3 stories in Turkish language at a forum,but i am too lazy for translate them~(And tomorrow i will be a Highschool student,which means i can't promise when i can write a new chappie.) Anyways,i was thinking writing this story for a long time,but i had some dead ends and give up. Now i decided write it. Oh,and, i hope you guys enjoy my story's Prologue chap. And i love using Japanese words,so, i will have a little dictionary part at ends.

Between ' and ' means thinks and speaking with your zanpaktõ in your mind and between " and " means speaking. İ will write usually from Ame's POV. Oh,and, speacial thanks to Cherry-onee-sama-chan :D (Yeah,i killed Japanese XD) For being my Beta,which is a really hard job,and for being my Onee-chan like friend^^

Anyways,let's start!

Angel-Heart POV

'Come on,if i didn't know you,i was already thinking you are afraid from that white haired guy!' A voice yelled inside my mind.

'I am not!' I yelled back with a annoyed voice.

'Oh,really?' Inner voice said with a voice with full sarcasm. İ could tell she was smirking even without see her.

'Yes. And be a good girl and shut up,Kagami!' I rolled my deep blue eyes,and said with a blood-freezer voice,and this seems worked, inner voice snorted then went away. I took a deep breath and then knocked old-japanese-kind door.

"Come in."

I took a deep breath again,opened the door,and went inside. It was a old-japanese-home-kind room; a wood coffee table in front of a couch,and tons of paperworks onto table. (All of you guys know who hate from paperwork and love drink sake rigght~?)And a big table,with tons of paperworks again, a child-seems like a primary school student-with white hair and cyan colored eyes was sitting down on the chair. He was busy with his paperwork,since his fuku-taichou never does paperwork-, and even he didn't looked my face.

"Ano…Tosh-I mean Hitsugaya-Taichou …"

The man-or should i tell kid?-looked me(finally) and lifted an eyebrow.'Damn,i was nearly call him "Toshirou-nii-san" '

"Nani?"

"Etto… Watashi wa Hikarino Ame. I am yours new 3rd seat officer." He looked me again then turned him head back to paper work.

"Sou ka. When you will start?"

"My actual job starts tomorrow,but since fuku-taichou seems not here,and there is tons of paperwork,then i will start today." I said as i was asking his nodded.

"Then you should start with these." He gave some papers to me and I sit to couch and started making work. 'He is same as always. And thank god,he didn't seems reconized me.' I gave my breath that I hold since I come in this room. Then I turned my head and caught him while he was looking to me. 'Oh,no,don't tell me he reconized!' 'Wanna delete him memory?' 'Kagami!' 'What?' 'Just…Shut up!' When I turned to normal world,he was still looking to me,but now he was a little concerned. 'Hell! I must look him for a long time while arguing with Kagami!' I blushed and looked away.

"I-I was arguing with my zanpaktõ." He nodded and turned back to his work. A minute later,he was looking to me again.

"So,anata wa shitteru anta no zanpaktõ no namae wa? And you have not Bankai?" He arched his eyebrow again. 'Holy crap! What should i do?'

"Yes. I can hear her even i haven't got Bankai. She is really kind,but i can be a stupid sometimes." I heard myself saying it without my will,and i understand it was my zanpaktõ. 'Kagami!' 'What? Shouldn't you thank to me for saving your ass?' 'Agh….Thanks.' 'Anytime.'

Then both of us returned to our job.

Icy-Dragon POV

While i was doing my paperwork-and my fuku-taichou's,since she never makes, i sensed somebody's reiatsu from door. İ looked to the door and saw a woman siluet behind the door. I returned back to my job and waited for knock. Siluet finally knocked the door.

"Come in."

She slowly opened door,and come in. She looked inside the room as she was trying seeing if something changed. But the room was same as always.

"Ano…Tosh-I mean Hitsugaya-Taichou …"

I looked her and arched an eyebrow. Was is just me or she nearly called me 'Toshirou'? Even through i suspect,i act same.

"Nani?"

She looked me and said with a tone as she was afraiding to talking with me. "Etto… Watashi wa Hikarino Ame. I am yours new 3rd seat officer."

I returned to my paper work. "Sou ka. When you will start?"

"My actual job starts tomorrow,but since fuku-taichou seems not here,and there is tons of paperwork,then i will start today." She said as she asked me 'Can i help you with these,please?'. I nodded and give her some paperwork.

"Then you should start with these."

She sit down to couch and give a deep breath. 'Am i really that much hard to peoples?' I looked her with slightly confused face,and i suddenly felt that i know her. She had brown-orange straight long hair and a band that seems like just for acessory,because her bangs was coming out under them. And she had deep blue eyes that seems familiar. And her reiatsu… Really so familiar. She looked me and caught me while i was looking her. Then she seemed afraid and stay in same pose for a few minutes. İ arched an eyebrow again,and i couldn't help feel a little concerned. When i looked again, she was blushed and turned her face,and thats made me more confused.

"I-I was arguing with my zanpaktõ." I nodded. Then I returned to work. Then it hit me, how she can talk with her zanpaktõ if she haven't got bankai? I mean,Hinamori and Matsumoto can,but she is a 3rd seat!

"So,anata wa shitteru anta no zanpaktõ no namae wa? And you have not Bankai?" I arched my eyebrow again. She seemed slightly afraid,and then answered with a confident voice that i never heard from her since she came to this room.

"Yes. I can hear her even i haven't got Bankai. She is really kind,but i can be a stupid sometimes." Then she seemed a little confused,but i took that as answer,and returned to my job. She returned too. But… Why i still feel like i know her?

Who the hell is she?

* * *

Finished! Lol,i writed nearly 1000 words,and i think its enough for a prologue. And believe me,anybody can't guess who is her mom and dad!

Lol,they will appear at the end of story. And no,she is not child of Shiro or Momo. Not even guess it. Anyways,i will write a little dictionary at ends,which will have japanese words i used. And…please review. Flames are welcome as long as they have a reason and improve ideas. And if you have a resolve. İf you say just "İt was worst!" then,just please don't read or write review!

**Dictionary**

1-Ame Hikarino(Our main character. İf you read her surname first, it means Rain of Light or Light Rain. But her name will change.)

2-Kagami(Well…Thats not full name of her zanpaktõ. But Ame uses Kagami as a short nick name.'cause her real name is a mysterious too.)

3-Ano…Etto…(Means 'Well…Umm…')

4-Taichou(Captain)

5-Fuku-Taichou(İf you use them as two different words,means Half-Captain but if you use them together,then means Vice-Captain.)

6-Nani(Means 'What?',but i used as 'Yes?')

7-Watashi wa….(İ am….)

8-Sou ka(İ understand,i see.)

9- So,anata wa shitteru anta no zanpaktõ no namae wa?(So,you know your zanpaktõ's name?)

Well…anyways,see you guys at new chappie,and really many THANKS TO CHERRY-CHAN! (CheyyaneChika)

**p.m.** İ will go to college,which means i can come home at weekends. If i don't answer you questions or pms,then know i am at school. but i will write at school so even through my chappys will a little late,they will definelity not too late. Oh,and i send this chap to my Beta,Cherry-chan,i will upload Beta-ed when i take from her^^ probably next weekend^^

**~Ayuhime-or Ame-chan (or bwsifttcmhly)**


End file.
